borkfandomcom_ceb-20200214-history
Rules
The rules for this Wiki are as follows, please read them carefully: Essential Rules # This cannot be stressed enough. You WILL be banned from this Wiki for broadcasting unwanted personal information of other users (doxxing): ##Doxx the nationality of an user: 2 weeks block ##Doxx the city where the users live: 3 months block ##Doxx the real name: 1 month block ##Doxx the real surname: 3 months block ##Doxx both (name and surname): 1 year block ##Doxx the house where the user live, the telephone number or the face: Permanently Blocked (100 years) #Do not insult or bait other members of the community. Punishment: A 3-days' block, with 2-days extension for each repeat. Warnings are only given for new users. ##Do not insult or bait the Fandom Staff: 1 week block, possible global block ##Do not make fun of a user's depression/mental health: 1 week block #If you insult, vandalize, spam, threaten, create spamming-sockpuppets, type inappropriate information and insult other wikis, we will ask Staff/VSTF to global block you. Punishment: Globally blocked ##Do not declare "war" or start a "coup" against the Polandball Wiki. If you are unhappy with how the wiki is run, please say what you don't like about it and the staff will try to fix it. Punishment: 1 month block ##Do not raid other wikis on behalf of the Polandball Wiki. Punishment: 1 month block (first offense) or permanent block (second offense), if mods find out about the raid via discovery or complaint by another wiki; possible global block #Do not make alts to surpass bans. Punishment: Permanently Banned (the Alt), banned for a longer time the original account) #Discriminatory speech, especially discriminatory slurs are banned, as it violates Fandom's Terms of Use. ##Anti-LGBT Speech (Homophobia): Warning, 3 day block, possible global block ##Religious hate (islamophobia, christianophobia, included anti-Atheism...): Warning, 3 day block, possible global block ##Ethnic hate (against Slavs, against Kurds, against Arabs, anti-semites, ...): Warning, 3 day block, possible global block ##Genocide denial: 1 week block ##Racism: 3 day block, possible global block #You must be 13 years or older to be on this wiki, according to Fandom's Terms of Use. Punishment (if under 13): Banned until 13th birthday or until join date when the user is projected to be 13 (if birthday is non-disclosed) ##Side note, the ban may last for a bit while you are 13 if the latter is the case, since the mods won't know when you will turn 13. #If you do things on this Wiki for the purpose of self-glorification, you will not be well-liked by the community. Punishment: Warning #DO NOT MINI-MOD. This means acting like an admin/chatmod even though you aren't one. If a person isn't behaving, tell the admins, they will resolve the issue, you don't need to type in all caps at them. Punishment: Warning #Do not send false reports. The admins at Polandball Wiki volunteer at their job and you wasting their time is not helping anyone. Attempting to report a staff member to the VSTF wiki because you are butthurt about being banned also counts. Punishment: 1 month per false report. #Treat other users (especially staff) with respect. If your actions, despite not breaking any previously mentioned rules, have been deemed unacceptable by the admins (Ex: Sarcasm, Satire), you may be punished. Punishment: Warning, then a one day block, increasing by two days for every violation. Editing, Uploading Images and Making Pages # When uploading an image of a countryball, make sure the countryball doesn't use circle-tool, line-tool, curve tool and copy-paste. The exception to this is if it is your Wiki avatar, although it is discouraged. # Vandalizing is not allowed in any way or form. Punishment: Depends on how bad the vandalism was # Edit warring on any pages is not allowed. Punishment: Depends on how bad the situation was # Do not make a page of a fictional country you made up. NOTE: If you have a facebook page with 100 likes or more, it can be kept, but just make sure you give the link to it, otherwise it will be deleted Punishment: Warning # Do not make a page of something that isn't/wasn't a political entity (country, city, state, etc.)Punishment: Warning # Do not add spam/duplicate categories. Punishment: Warning # Until May 1st, 2019, only wiki moderators can change the gender of a countryball. Punishment: Warning # If you would like to become an active contributor to this Wiki, get a single account with which to do it, or at the very least a single IP. Getting more than 1 violates Wikia policy. Constantly changing your IP to get around bans also violates Wikia policy. Punishment: Permanent ban on all alt acounts and a 3-day ban on original account # You can use any painting program that has the ability to draw countryballs and not just MS Paint (Paint.NET, Photoshop, GIMP, etc.). # Changing the infobox image of a countryball is only allowed with approval from a moderator or if the new image has a better quality than the previous one. Punishment: Warning Polandball Wiki Tutorial.png|Polandball Wiki's Drawing Tutorial Further Reading: Polandball_Wiki:Rules/Categories # If a page needs to be cleaned up, please add the "Cleanup" category. # If a page has propaganda, misspelling or just has horrible formating, please add the template. # If a page contents that will change (e.g.: ISISball, USAball) make sure to add # If a page needs to be deleted please add the template but please don't remove the contents of the page, the admins need to check what the page was about before deleting it. # If a page has 5 or more templates, it is OK to have the combination template, so the templates of that page are all in one single expandable template. If a page has 4 or less templates, the page's templates are separate from each other and the combination template is not allowed. Userpage Rules # Do not add hate speech about other users. # Do not add enemies in your infobox user or profile page. # Do not edit userpages other than your own, unless you have permission from said user to edit their userpage. # Do not include things in the "Hates" section that indicates homophobia or racism. Blogpost Rules # Do not create Blogposts about controversial/political arguments. Punishment: Warning, then 3 days block, increasing by 3 days for every violation. # Do not make Blogposts for baiting users. Punishment: Warning, then a one day block, increasing by 3 days for every violation. # Do not spam or create nosense Blogposts. Punishment: Warning, then a one day block, increasing by 3 days for every violation. Forum Rules # Official Polandball Wiki Competitions are created by Staff Members only. # Do not create too much Mapping Games. # Spamming Games are not allowed. Chat Rules # Do not spam in chat. Punishment : 1 day of ban from chat # Do not declare war in chat. Punishment: 1 week of ban from chat # Do not post any porn (NSFW) or gore (NSFL) in chat. Punishment: Depends how bad it is # Do not post jumpscare sites, shock sites, virus sites or similar. Punishment: Depends how bad it is #Don't contribute to pointless arguments and flame wars. Punishment: 1 warning, then increasing chat ban times for every repeat # The previous rules also count here. Do not insult, mini-mod, alts, doxx, etc. #Restrictions on the use of character-styling such as bold, italicised, slashed, sized, typewritered, differently written and coloured text. It will still be used, but there will be a vague limit to how much you may use them (perhaps it shall only be used to emphasize points or annoucements). Other scripts like CУЯILLIC or Greek-like are subject to this rule too. ##Speaking in other languages (in this case, not in English) should be done only in private message. Greetings and other short words like "kurwa" are exempted from the rule. Punishment: 2 hours, then increasing chat ban times for every repeat #Very Bad speech is banned (mostly using caps and big text) and related topics, those convicted of them will serve two to six hour sentences depending on the severity. Repeated offenses will result maxinum 2 months banned from chat. This includes: #*Anti-LGBT Speech (Homophobia) #*Religious hate (islamophobia, christianophobia, included anti-Atheism...) #*Ethnic hate (against Slavs, against Kurds, against Arabs, anti-semites, ...) #*Political ideas hate (against communism, against capitalism, against libertarianism, ...) #*Ultra-nationalism ("my country is stronk and must remove all other inferior countries or something") #*Racism #*Insulting another user. This includes calling him/her in a way that is ensured it's offensive for the insulted user. #*...any other personal teasing #*Calls everything that you hate "a cancer" or "a mental disease". Punishment: 2 hours, then increasing chat ban times for every repeat Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. * sorry that i copy pasted the source.